Shots Fired
by Delta Pheonix
Summary: Danny gets shot while chasing a man lifting chips
1. Chapter 1

-1**Summary: Danny gets shot when chasing a man stealing chips.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I just write because I like it**

**Vegas**

Ed Deline's Protégé Danny McCoy steps out of his corvette and walks to the Montecito and nods as four young women walk out of the front entrance and start giggling as they walk past him. _God I love my job. _he thinks as he so graciously smiles back to the young women.

"Hey Danny Wait up man!" Danny turns to see Mike running to catch up to him.

"Hey Mike how was that date man." Danny quirks his eyebrow and smirks.

"Oh man. You don't want to know she was…..heaven." blowing out a sharp whistle and curling his back and putting his hands in his pockets.

"oh man I bet. Come on lets get to the 'office' before ed has our heads." Danny smirk a little.

"hey man that's funny ' ed head' you're a hoot." Mike says sarcastically walking beside Danny as they make there way through the casino.

Danny's phone starts to ring and he picks it up after the second ring.

"McCoy"

"hey kid we have a guy in black jack 13 stealing from chips." Ed says not even saying hi.

"okay but um…"

"WHAT!"

"which ones stealing and which is the victim Ed?"

"the guy in the black muscle tee is steeling from the guy in the blue Hawaiian shirt."

"Kay got it." Danny hangs up "change of plans Mikey we are heading to table 13 real quick."

"Why?"

"We got someone snatching chips at the table."

"Damn. Okay."

Making there way through the crowd Danny and Mike stop a little short when they get close.

"okay which stole which is just stupid."

"Mike he isn't stupid he's…by the looks of it drunk. Very drunk. Oh and the one in the Black shirt is the one we want." Danny says as they watch the man take another chip then he looks up and sees Danny and Mike looking up at him.

"Oh shit I think he saw us." Mike says starting to go for him.

"uh yeah I totally agree man. Come on lets get him." Danny says as he takes off towards the guy

Just as he finishes the guy pushes the man he was stealing from and runs for the exit. Jumping over a luggage rack as he goes. Danny hot on his heals and Mike right behind Danny. The man then shoves a young women to his left as he passes. Danny going for him Mike helping the women up. Just as the man gets to the entrance he turns and takes a gun out of his pocket pointing it at Danny.

Everyone screams as they see the gun and run for cover.

"Just let me go man I need the money or they are going to kill me man. You got that kill me." the man says shaking his head and staring daggers at Danny.

"woe woe man lets just go to my bosses office we might be able to help you man. Just put the gun down.'

"I can't man and I'm really sorry." Danny's eyes widen and he steps closer pleading with the man as two loud bangs right after the other rock the casino floor. Everyone screaming again. Danny's eyes widen even further and he drops to the ground holding his side and blacking out.

Vegas

ED sits in the security office waiting for Mike and Danny when he sees them on the floor. _What better way but make them get that guy stealing so I don't have to go get him myself. _Ed thinks getting his phone and calling Danny.

"hey kid we have a guy in black jack 13 stealing chips." Ed says not even saying hi."

"okay but um…"

"WHAT!"

"which ones stealing and which is the victim Ed?"

"the guy in the black muscle tee stole from the guy in the blue Hawaiian shirt."

"Kay got it." Ed smiles and hangs up the phone and watch on the monitors as Mike and Danny weave their way through people. And just as they get close the guy takes off.

"Hey Mitch follow that guy that Danny and Mike are chasing would ya."

"Sure."

When the guy gets to the entrance Ed sees him take out a gun and everyone stagger.

"Oh shit." Ed says getting up from where he is seated. Right when he thinks that everything is going to be okay the guys shoots twice both shots hitting Danny square on once in the side once in the chest.

"oh my god." Mitch says getting his cell and calling the guys down stairs to get the guy.

"Mitch I'm…"

"I know go. Go I'll call a paramedic."

Ed takes off and runs to the entrance just as people start to get up and look around.

vegas

Mike ducks for cover as he hears too shots. But hears someone yell right after the shots. He waits maybe 10 seconds and looks up to see Danny laying there on the ground with his hand pressing on his side out cold.

"oh no." Mike says running to Danny and kneeling at his side.

"come on man wake up. Wake up." Mike says shaking his shoulder a little.

"Mike how is he." Ed yells coming to a stop right next to Mike.

"Hey Mr. D. he ain't doing to good." mike says looking up but quickly looks back down when he hears a groan coming from Danny.

"Danny man how ya doing." Mike says putting pressure on his side as Danny looks up and around at everyone. When he spots Ed he smiles.

"hey kid how do ya feel."

"g-good I think. H-hurs……"

"hey I know here grab my hand and squeeze as tight as you can no letting go." Ed says kneeling and taking Danny's hand in his and taking his coat on and pressing down on his chest.

Danny groans again and starts wheezing.

"I know kid and I'm sorry but it's either this or bleed to death before the paramedics get here." Ed says and to lighten the mood. "When you get out kid you owe me a new jacket."

Danny laughs and then starts to cough and soon blood come with air and it leaves his battered body.

"no. d-don't m-make me l-laugh." Danny gets out breathlessly almost falling asleep his wheezing getting worse.

"hey kid come on stay with me."

"Did you get the guy Ed?" Mike asks looking at Ed expecting an answer.

Ed looks up and sees two guys shoving the guy in from of them.

"Yeah Mikey looks like we did." Ed says nodding to the security guys taking him up to holding.

"Ed I'm… I'm s-sorry for not c-catching t-the guy." Danny wheezes out through his teeth.

"It isn't your fault Danny I'm proud of you kid and you know I don't say that lightly."

"yeah y-you d-don't. Ed I'm c-cold. Hurts."

"hey I know um You give me your jacket." ed says pointing to a guy staring at the little group around Danny. The guy looks around and points to himself mouthing me.

"Yes you now hurry up.

"This jackets worth a fortune." The guy says but just the same taking his jacket off.

"I'll buy you a new one." Ed says taking the jacked and putting it over Danny. "How's that kid?"

"b-better t-thank y-you." All of a sudden everyone turns as they hear a women calling out. Pushing her way through the crowd.

"M-Mary." Danny gets out just as the women stops and looks down at him and starts to cry.

"Danny? Ed what happened.? Where's a ambulance? Ed?" She look at him still crying but stroking Danny's face with her finger tips.

"Mary. Mary listen to me he got shot. And the ambulance is coming." Just as Ed finished two guys come through the crowd pushing there way through.

"Paramedics get out of the way people."

"See what I tell you Mary." Ed says smiling but when Danny shutters and his hand falls out of heads he frowns and looks down. "Danny? Danny? Come on kid we need you here."

"Sir you're going to have to lets us do our jobs. Sir please move." The paramedics say pushing ed to the side as they start working on Danny. "Sir how long as he not been breathing?"

"just now that's why I was saying his name." Ed says holding a now balling Mary.

"Woe I know this guy." One of the paramedics say looking up to see Mary. "Mary what I thought Danny left for the Marines."

"He did he came back. Please Joe take care of him. He's all I got left." Mary says crying again.

"I will I promise."

"we have him back come on lets get him to the hospital." The other paramedic says both hoisting Danny on a gurney and taking off down to the ambulance.

Vegas

**Thanks for reading guys I really appreciate it I promise I will either get the next chapter up tomorrow or most likely the next day school just gets in the way. Thank guys so much**

**-Lt. Col. Shepard**


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter two (Finally)

**Sorry about the wait guys but school and other pressing matters have gotten in the way of my writing I was sitting at my desk and thought I jot my next chapter and this is what I got.**

**­­­­­------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Around the waiting room a women sobs in the corner chair with a crowd of women all in about the same emotional state as the women. An older gentlemen paces back and forth in the small waiting room. When one of the women speak up.

"Daddy stop pacing you'll wear a hole in the carpet"

Ed Deline stops his pacing for a second and stares at his daughter giving her a scowl he resumes his pacing now clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Why hasn't the doctor been out yet it's been hours. What is wrong? Something's wrong? He's dead. And I'm alone…" Mary starts to babble when a young man in a doctor's lab coat comes into the room looking around.

"Are you here for Mr. Daniel McCoy?"

The whole group gets up and staggers toward the doctor Ed taking the lead as usual and asking for Danny's condition.

"How's Danny Doctor…"

" Bannio. Dr. Bannio. I can't lie it's been rough. We lost him about three times twice on the table and once on the ride here."

Mary's lip starts to quiver "But he's okay right?"

"For the moment he's stable yes ma'am. The bullets seem to have done a lot of damage, but not enough to kill him. Mr. McCoy is a very lucky man. The first bullet nicked his lower intestines and rib cage, but the second bullet , the one in his chest, is the worst it missed his ribs and went through his right lung and got carried almost directly in his heart but at about that moment we found it and we were able to successfully remove the bullet."

"Can we see him?" The whole group said almost all at once the doctor started to smile and sadly shook his head.

"I'm sorry but he's in recovery right now only family can see him."

"but we _are _family Doctor. We aren't blood related but we are all the boy has and I don't want him to wake up and be alone." Ed said looking directly at the doctor and taking a threatening step towards him.

"okay. But, only two of you can see him and you have to be quiet and let Mr. McCoy rest he's been through a lot. And he is recuperating."

"Mary and Mr. D you go we go back to the casino. You guys can tell us how he is just, call us soon" Mike said looking at the nodding group shaking Ed's hand and giving Mary a hug he turned toward the remaining girls.

"I have to get back to the pits. bye call me" Nessa said looking down at her feet, and sniffing giving Mary a hug too.

"I have to call Mom and tell her what happened. You call me though daddy I want to know how he is, bye Mare" Delinda said making a small smile and kissing Mary's cheek and heading toward the door.

The doctor nodded his head and turned to the remaining two occupants

"I have to ask. Is he allergic to any medications his medical file is either incomplete or sealed because there are a lot of blanks?"

"No he's not allergic to anything." Mary sniffed out barely above a whisper

"good. Good that means I can give him some morphine the pain is going to be pretty bad for a while. If you would just follow me I can take you to Mr. McCoy's room just this way.

Ed and Mary trudged down the hall coming to a halt in front of one of the many ICU rooms.

"he's just in there he should still be asleep. Good luck."

"thank you Doctor." Ed said taking Mary's hand in his "you ready for this Mare?"

"yes."

Ed slid the door open to Danny's room and walked slowly in leading Mary in with their still interlocking hands.

Danny lay on the bed with no shirt but the bandages covering almost his whole torso. Wires coming from almost every part of his once tan skin. Two IV's gave both blood and fluids to the battered man. But even in sleep his pinched face and wheezy breaths told how much pain he was on.

"He look's like he's in so much pain Ed. Why did this happen to him." Mary said taking a step toward the bed and holding Danny's hand in her smaller one. "he's so cold."

"I know Mare but he'll be okay. Don't worry he'll be his obnoxious self again in no time. Whining and crying or everything"

"I heard that don't mock the man in pain Ed didn't your mother teach you any lessons." A raspy voice said coming from the bed a half smile gracing the face of the man. Mary gasped and looked down.

"Danny! Your okay god I'm so glad I thought I lost you."

"Never Mary never Lose me. Remember I'm superman." Mary laughed at one of their childhood memories starting to cry again.

"Hey no more crying I'm okay." but even talking was hurting the young man and Ed saw the lie a mile away

"Hey kid you in pain I could get the doctor in here." Ed said pointing a thumb to the door behind him.

"No I got what I need right here. Now come over here.

Ed moved closer to the bed and leaned onto the railing of the bed.

"What do you need kid."

A devilish grin came over Danny's features and he raised his hand and waved So Ed would lean in closer to him and in a mock puckering of his lips he said "Give me kiss."

And the whole hospital heard the laughing in the room

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There you go I know kind of bad but I couldn't think of how to really end the story the way I wanted and I know you my very good readers would want a conclusion after months of waiting I know you hate me. But if you want just tell me and I'll make an epilogue thanks for reading Shepard OUT! **


	3. epilogue

**Okay okay months and months of waiting and finally I have the much needed epilogue. I got from a reliable source (cough my father) that I needed an ending or something so here goes my avid readers.**

* * *

**2 months later**

"Then I lean over and he says 'Kiss me'." Ed laughs out loud telling the story for the tenth time in a few months.

"Okay I didn't know how else to lighten the mood, you were looking like death warmed over and Mare was crying." Danny sighed grabbing his still battered chest.

"You okay." Mary's worried look just makes Danny smile and point at her.

"See she's still worried about me, and it's been a few months."

"Yeah, well it's my job to look after you, who else will Danny." Mary says looking at him with downcast eyes.

"Hey by the way, what happened to that guy Danny?" Mike says from across the table trying to change the subject from Danny to the scumbag that shot him.

"He didn't press charges." Mary grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard waiting for the outbreak to start. And ten seconds later.

"What!?" came four voices at once.

Danny sighed and started his story telling everyone around the table at Mystique, on why he didn't press charges on the poor kid who shot him.

"Well I as you know went to go see the kid in prison…

_Flashback_

"Hey I have to do this alone Mare just stay out here I'll be alright." Danny looked serious, and calmly unclasped his hand from Mary's own.

"But."

"No Buts there are a ton of cops in there and I'll be on the other side of the glass, he can't hurt me again Mary. Don't worry."

"Fine I guess I'll wait out here though and no more then ten minutes or I swear, I will come and look for you McCoy."

"Yes ma'am" he said giving a mock salute and walking slowly into the prison.

A bored, middle aged woman, with a large bun and chewing bubble gum sat behind the glass inside the prison door. Danny looked at her and tried to get her attention finally, he just banged on the glass door and smiled when she flew out of the stool and landed back on it with a small thump.

"Jesus boy, are you trying to scare me to death?" She looked at him in the eyes a deep scowl across her features.

"Sorry I was wondering if I could see… Dave Winters." Danny rubbed his chest as a slight shiver went through his body. He looked to be in control on the outside, mostly for Mary, but inside he wanted to run crying, He knew he had to do this he told the kid he could help him and he would.

"You family, or just a friend." She said typing in the name into the computer to locate which cell block he was in.

"A… uh friend."

"Okay well, I want you to put all your belongings in this tub and this fine officer will take you to the visiting center so you can see your friend." She gave a small nod and a smile to Danny and then went back to reading her _People _magazine.

"Thanks" The officer took Danny down the long hall to the visiting center where Danny waited about 5 minutes for the kid to come out. A young man walked out in cuffs a few days growth on his chin and eyes sunken like he was more dead then alive.

He sat down opposite Danny and looked at him frowning when he figured out who Danny was.

"You here to brag or something man, cuz I'm really not in the mood." He said sinking down into the chair looking even more depleted then he was, if that was possible.

"No, um actually I was thinking of what you said, about how they would kill you. I told you I could help and I mean it I never promise something that I can't do."

Winters looked at him trying to figure out if Danny was telling the truth or lying through his teeth just to get his hopes up finally he sighed.

"You're for real. I shot you man and you want to help me out. Man you're like an angel or somethin'."

Danny chuckled at this and slowly looked down and rubbed his chest again for the second time in less then ten minutes.

"No I'm no angel I just want to help."

"Okay I get it you just want me to feel rotten that I shot you. You don't have to I already feel bad man." Winters said his head whipping up and looking at Danny square in the eye.

"No I said it I just want to help you out."

"Okay well just like I said I need the money they'll kill me and my little sister if I don't get it to them be tomorrow at noon."

"Who?"

"I don't know that's the thing I just found an email of my sister on my laptop and it said if I wanted her to live then I better get 10,000 dollars to them or we will both pay."

"Where is the drop?"

Dave shivered and looked at Danny eyeing him again never trusting anyone in his life but Sara, his sister, then he made up his mind.

"In an old warehouse off the strip number 15. But I wasn't suppose to get the cops involved."

"Well I'm not a cop so your still okay. I'll get your sister back for you okay?"

"Thanks but how, without the cops it won't work."

"I have some friends don't worry okay."

Danny walked out of the prison and got his cell phone out calling Luis and walking to Mary.

"Hey Luis its Danny I need some help with something."

"With what Danny"

"Dave Winters."

"The guy who shot you. Danny what are you thinking."

"Not that, he needed money he has to do a drop tomorrow or his sister dies I need you to get him out of prison so he can make the drop then arrest the fools."

"Danny I can't just get him out of prison."

"You can if I don't press charges against him Luis now just get them okay."

"Okay fine Danny you were always to good for your own good you know that right?"

"Yeah sure thanks Luis I owe you."

"No you don't I'll call you okay."

Mary stared at him her mouth slightly open then shook her head.

"What?" Danny shrugged and bit his lower lip

"Only you would do something like this McCoy. The guy shot you and you're helping him out."

"What can I say he needs some help I would do the same for you."

"Do what rob someone or shoot someone."

"Both." Danny smiled putting his hand around Mary and walking down the street to his car and getting in.

_End flashback_

"So I couldn't just leave him in there I don't condone what he did but I get it." Danny says looking up for the first time since he started his story to see smiles on each person.

"What?" he says eyeing each person shyly.

"Our boys all grown up." Delinda says pinching Danny's cheeks. Then the whole table erupts with laughter in relief. Relief in seeing Danny and, Relief in knowing he hadn't changed still the same old Marine with a heart of Gold.

* * *

**Finally I got the end I know you hate me for taking so long. I'm banging my head against the stones too guys I really forgot about this story to much school you know the felling always something in you way. I hope you enjoyed me story thanks for reading its people like you that help me to write.**

**-Delta Pheonix**


End file.
